Junk Love
by SaCrEd KeEpEr
Summary: A cousin of Ryoma visits Japan...he meets all Seigaku players but one of them falls for this cousin of his...who's this? read and find out....


**Welcome! This is my first fic so please go easy on me… R & R after please! Thanks lotz!**

**Uhhm btw…Natsumi, my character here, is not the same as Natsumi in the anime GetBackers ok? )**

Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at Seigaku Gakuen but not for Ryoma. He was expecting a relative to arrive from another country.

"Enn? A visitor?" Momoshiro said.

"yup" Ryoma nodded.

As they were about to reach the bus stop, a familiar voice called out to them.

"hoi, hoi Ochibi!" Eiji shouted as he saw them passing by. "don'tcha know buchou is looking for you? He plans to give you ahundred laps around couort"

"nani? Ryoma-kun, what did you do this time to receive such a punishment?"Momoshiro asked.

"…"

"Momo-chan, it was only a joke. By the way, where are you guys going"

"…"

"we're going to the airport to fetch someone."

"let's go Momo-sempai" Ryoma butted in.

"someone? Ne Ryoma-kun, may I come?"

"then you will pay for the bus fare ne, **SEMPAI?**"

"nani! Momo-chan is so unfair"

Before Eiji could even proest, the bus already arrived & Momoshiro draqgged Eiji inside.

At the airport…

As they entered, they saw Nanako waiting for Ryoma to arrive.

"Konniciwa Onese, we'r here" Ryoma greeted.

"ah! Ryoma-kun, you've come & just in time, the plane is about to land"

Curiosity filled Momoshiro & asked Ryoma, "Ryoma-kun, who are we waiting for?"

"my cousin"

Eiji, having heard their conversation, butted in "a relative? Where is he from?"

"America"

"ah minna-san, she's here!" Nanako said

Eiji and Momoshiro looked at each other in shock & both said in unison , "SHE?"

"Ryoma-kun, why didn't you tell us your cousin was a girl?" Eiji asked as they were approaching the waiting area for the people who are arriving.

"You never asked"

"oh"

They began to wait for Ryoma's cousin but the people that came down from the plane had western features. His cousin was sure to look Asian since her kin was from Japan. As they waited, they kept a close eye on every Japanese-looking girl that would pass by, hoping she would be their visitor that they have been waiting for to come. After a few minutes, Nanako stood up and went towards a beautiful girl who was about to go to their direction. Nanako gave her a hug and said,

"Natsumi-san, I'm glad that you've arrived safe. How was your trip?"

"it was ok aniki. Ah Ryoma-kun, I almost didn't recognize you, oh how you've grown."

Natsumi hugged Ryoma as well. Momoshiro and Eiji were standing behind him and as Momoshiro looked at Eiji, he saw the dark red-headed sempai blush heavily while staring at Natsumi.

"ne sempai, you like her don'tcha?"

Eiji didn't notice Momoshiro asking him a question. He grinned at his sempai who was still staring at Natsumi. He gave Eiji a shake in order to get his attention.

"ah! Nani-o Momo-chan?"

"you're drooling."

Before Eiji could react, Nanako butted in and introduced their guest.

"Eiji-kun, Momo-chan, this is Natsumi, my younger sister, she will be attending your school so please take care of her."

"hai hai Nanako-san, you can count on us!"

They then head off.

As they reached the Echizen residence…

"well, this is our house. I better go in & cook food for our visitor. Ryoma-kun, come with me." Nanako said.

"why?" Ryoma asked as if annoyed.

"because we have to serve our guest" Nanako said as she looked sternly at Ryoma & before he knows it, he was dragged by Nanako leaving Natsumi with Momoshiro and Eiji outside.

"well you better go inside now Natsumi-san." Eiji said blushing heavily and taking a step closer to Natsumi. He was close enough to whisper in her ears "hope to see you sometime."

Natsumi gazed at his beautiful lavender eyes and all she could say was, "unn…"

His face was near to hers. His features are now visibly seen as he moved even closer. He never felt like this before, attracted to girl he just met, but he can't help it. Desire struck him. She can feel his the warm air from Eiji's nose, she knows he's closing in for a kiss & somehow, she can't resist.

"_baka baka! You can't do this…you've just met, you don't know him yet…"_

She wanted to pull away and yet she's ready to accept his kiss. Their lips were about to meet until….

"Ahem! Sempai, we should go."

Both Eiji and Natsumi withdrew as they heard Momoshiro's voice.

"_Momo-chan is so annoying! I would've had my kiss if it wasn't for him!" _Eiji thought as he gave Momoshiro a very sharp look.

Natsumi took his hand and held it saying, "Arigatou Eiji-kun for bringing me home."

"it was nothing, you're welcome." He gave Natsumi a loving look and Natsumi responded with a blush on her cheeks, this made Eiji's smile wider.

"saa, I have to go now…Bye Momo-chan, Eiji-kun!" she entered the residence.

As soon as she went inside, Eiji gave Momosghiro an annoying look.

"what?" Momoshiro asked.

"nothing, let's go."

Momoshiro was behind Eiji as they walked. He can see Eiji clenching his fists while they were walking, he had the urge to punch Momoshiro that time because of his interruption but after sometime, Eiji realized that it was quite meaningless if he stayed angry at Momoshiro for just a kiss. He stopped dead on his tracks making Momoshiro bump him from behind. Momoshiro looked down at his sempai asking, "what's the matter sempai?"

Eiji lowered his head and said, "sorry"

Momoshiro grinned and said, "no"

Eiji was surprised by his answer and turned around and looked up at Momoshiro.

"what!"

"I won't accept your apology unless…"

"unless what?"

"hmm…since we're near a burger stand, you could buy me a burger. Take it as a y'know…peace offering."

"nani! Momo-chan is so infair!"

**Well that's all for now… thanks for reading… I know Eiji is kinda moving too fast on hitting Natsumi but I had nothing else to add. Anyways this fic is dedicated to Keziah & Maureen -- Eiji's biggest fans. Please review after…tnx!)**


End file.
